The invention relates to the protection of rodent-damageable members, such as buried electric cables, against attack by rodents.
An electric cable comprises at least one conductor and an outer covering of insulative material, typically a plastic. The insulative material is subject to attack by rodents such as gophers. Applying a rodent repellent directly to the insulative material for its protection has not been feasible, since the rodent repellent tends to compromise the mechanical integrity of the insulative material by causing cracks and deterioration. It is also difficult to uniformly apply the rodent repellent to the insulative covering of the electric cable.